Old Magic
by freedomatthesea
Summary: On the shoulders of the Princess Emma lay the safety of every man and beast with in the kingdom's limits and the knowledge that when they day comes she may sacrifice herself to save her people. But will something come between her and the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

In a land where magic has been defeated once by the birth of a savior a kingdom lay in constant threat of attack by the would-be Queen Regina and her mother, the witch Cora. Blinded by the desire to rule the land and a lacking conscious to see the wrong from their believed right, a prophecy was written by the man known as the Dark One. On the shoulders of the Princess Emma lay the safety of every man and beast with in the kingdom's limits and the knowledge that when they day comes she may sacrifice herself to save her people.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Palace was in a state of unrest as the guards dragged the pirate through the halls from the dungeon. Whispers had already gone through the castle like a winter wind, bringing forth the unfortunate news that he was in league with the witch Cora, who was bent on destroying the kingdom with the aid of her daughter Regina. The two had been trying for nearly twenty-eight years to kill the Princess – in hope of ruining the prophecy that prevented them from ruling the kingdom in place of Prince Charming and Snow White.

"You're stretching my shirt out lads," The pirate retorted snidely as they pushed him forward onto his own two feet. "Finally, a bit of freedom." He rubbed his wrists, paying careful attention to the pain where his hand had been and now sat a threatening hook – if they'd permitted him to keep it on. But, no – the guards had forced it off of him with a searing pain. Heathens, the lot of them.

"He was caught stealing from the carriage." Charming said firmly, shooting a disparaging glare at the pirate captain. He turned to Snow, asking her opinion of the situation without having to utter a word.

"There is a punishment that must be doled out for all thieves." Snow sought to be a just Queen, instead of forcing cruelties upon the innocent. But this man was far from innocent.

The Princess sat entranced as she stared at the blue eyed pirate. She knew him – knew those eyes. But perhaps she was being a fool to even place that face onto this form. The last she had seen of him was… No, she wouldn't allow herself to even think of him.

As she looked at the man who had had every intent to kill her in the carriage, she spoke words that she knew she must "Spare him." There was something in him that she had never seen in another man.

"Emma?" Snow asked curiously, the tilt of her head mirroring her husband's as they stared at their daughter. She was truly old enough to know the difference between good and bad. Though sheltered as she may have been with the weight of a prophecy to protect the kingdom with her very existence, she was not seeing things clearly now.

Her eyes stayed on the pirate's face, willing him to meet her eyes instead of ducking his head like a coward. Slowly she spoke to Snow, "Weren't you stealing from father when you met?" Emma smirked, rising to her feet suddenly. She swept her blond hair behind her shoulders, turning on her heels to face her parents. "Spare him."

A cough came from the pirate and they all turned to stare at him. "If I might speak?" Hook interjected, raising his hand in a show of mock surrender, "It would seem that you've got yourselves quite a challenge on your hands there." His blue eyes finally met Emma's and he kept them locked on face, "And I do love challenge."

A laugh escaped the princess' lips as she made her way down the stairs of the throne platform. "I will ask only once more that you spare him."

"He is working with Cora." Charming insisted, unsure of what had gotten into their typically level-headed daughter.

"James," Snow said quietly, stroking her husband's arm. "Let him stay in the dungeon. It is not death and it is not the final sentencing." Her eyes met her daughter's, sending her an unsaid warning to beware of what might occur. A pirate was not to be trusted with _anything_. Especially one who was perhaps working for the opposite side of the line.

* * *

Emma retired to her chamber for the evening, knowing that the pirate that had attacked the carriage was safely kept within the dungeons of the palace. Not even Cora, intent on retrieving her puppet, would be able to break through the magic that was cast over the castle. Magic that was used to protect her. Because she was the savior of the kingdom whether she liked it or not.

She longed for the days where she once found freedom in a world so very different from this land, but those days were lost to childhood innocence To hear everyone tell it, she had far more pressing issues to be concerned with. Like being prepared to sacrifice everything she had for a kingdom she didn't care about. There was nothing special, nothing wonderful here. Not after everything she saw in… That other land.

A land she left behind because she felt obligated to.

Emma stared out her window, pressing her forehead to the cool glass. There were so many memories of a world beyond this window. The gentle tap of knuckles against the window and the excitement in the pit of her stomach.

Blue eyes.

Her eyes flew open at the realization that she knew without a doubt who the man in the dungeon was. There was only one person in the entire world and all other worlds who could make her feel that way. That rush of excitement and nerves and the desire to see the stars at night as they faded into the amber hues of morning.

Emma slipped into a comfortable shift before making her way through the winding corridors until she reached the door way to the dungeon.

"I'd like through thank you." Emma said firmly to the guard, giving him a very stern look. "Now, move aside."

The guard shook his head , "Prince Charming's orders."

"Who is my father and I have his permission to go below. Step aside." She blinked, unfaltering as she moved to go around the guard. "Thank you." Was her curt reply before descending into the depths of the dark dungeon. It was musty and wet smelling below the castle and she feared for anyone who was trapped down here indefinitely. Death seemed kinder.

"Don't they frown upon princesses come out of their chambers? You might get dirty." Killian stated dryly, watching as the young woman approached his cell. Gods, she'd grown up well. Beautifully. He masked the longing in his eyes with his haughty attitude, trying to ignore the way his pulse rushed.

"Maybe I want to get dirty." Emma replied as her eyes widened at his shockingly blue eyes as they met hers. "Everyone needs a little _adventure_ in their life." Something he'd once given her, she was sure of it now.

Killian shook his head with a judging little sigh. "I believe that your parents keep you under lock and key because of that little prophecy Rumplestiltskin wrote about you." He swallowed shakily as she approached even closer. Oh Emma, how she'd aged so beautifully.

Emma gave him a knowing smile, "I'm well aware of why you were attacking the carriage." That knowledge made her heart sink within her chest. "I know that you were sent to kill me."

Killian's eyes flickered to her fingers as they wrapped around the bars of his cell. With his right hand he covered her hand, stroking her fingers slowly. Having her so near again made everything seem better, except the flaws. The flaws of who he was today. "I'm not a good man, princess."

"I've never asked you to be," Emma replied quietly, her eyes closing at his touch. She had him back and she'd fight heaven and hell not to lose him again.

* * *

**A/N: **Art for this fanfiction may be found on Tumblr on aazelma, beneath the tag 'thepirateandtheprincess'. I look forward to continuing the story that began as a set of AU, drabble fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma bit down on her bottom lip as her mind flicked through the thoughts of what could potentially happen to Killian if he remained a prisoner. Though he would always be there, close to her – he would be no better than a slave. She couldn't imagine forcing him to stay in these conditions. Her fingers wrapped around his tightly. "Come on, you're getting out of here tonight."

"I'm honored, really, but perhaps this is the end of my story." He sounded so settled in that idea, as if everything he was should just come to an end in the dungeon of the castle. "It's rather poetic if you think about it." Killian skillfully dismissed that look in her eyes, bringing his hand away from hers and retreating to the back of the dirty cell. It wasn't normally like him to retreat, but Emma's stubbornness constituted it.

Emma gave a snort of laughter, "After all of these years I thought you had a little more fight in you."

"But you had to have the audacity to go and grow up, Emma." He swallowed hard as he looked up from the dirty stone floors and watched her unlocking the cell door. Emma stepped inside and he bolted upright. "Really, princess aren't you risking your honor?"

There was that smoldering gaze as his eyes swept over her. She had become such a beautiful young woman – but she was still that innocent girl in his eyes. Or at least he wished he could see that innocent girl, instead of the woman that entranced him.

Emma pursed her lips as she stared at him, trying her best to pretend that the smolder he was using wasn't disarming. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she stepped towards him, hands on her hips. "I still don't see why all the new names. Killian Jones? Captain Hook?" Her voice faltered and she bit down at her bottom lip, meeting his eyes. It had been half a lifetime ago when he'd come through her bedroom window and whisked her away on an adventure that she'd thirsted for ever since it had ended. She bolstered herself and spoke again, "Peter was a perfectly decent name."

He cringed at the name. "_Peter_," Killian corrected, "died a very long time ago." The bitterness in his voice was ever apparent as he continued. "One day, someone very important to him decided to leave and go back to playing princess. He lost his magic and never flew again."

_Playing princess_. She'd caused him to lose his magic? To lose the innocence he had been so famous for among the lost boys? "I-.." Emma trailed off, her mouth going dry as she looked up into eyes that she swore were meant for her and her alone. "I'm sorry Peter."

Killian's lips parted as he took a raged breath. Hearing her say his name again – twice, broke something inside of him. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, bending down to bridge the space between them. All he had ever wanted was _just a kiss_ out of her. To know if what he felt was true. "Emma," He whispered, leaning into kiss her.

Emma pulled back from the kiss with a shy laugh, her cheeks were colored red and her eyes were bright. "Hello first kiss."

Killian brought his forehead to rest against hers, whispering softly as he swept his fingers through her hair. "How did you know it was me that they'd caught?" Being near her again was burning those old emotions into his heart once again. She was the magic that he had lost. "I don't even look like Peter anymore."

"You don't just forget _Killian_," She chose not to use the name Peter. The words that he had said about that boy being 'dead' in his mind was a warning enough to steer clear of that name. For now at least. "I'd never be able to forget those eyes." Her hand came up to rest against his cheek, fingertips stroking along his cheek bone. "You don't just forget someone like you."

"Oh, Emma." His eyes closed and held her close. "I've missed you." An unsaid 'but' hung in the air, choking him when they wouldn't come out. They were painful words that he knew would come out sooner or later.

"Let's go away tonight. We'll leave this place and find new worlds." She pleaded quietly, fighting back the urge to cry. She wanted to leave with him and forget this life. It wasn't what she had thought it would be when she'd first left him. "I can't stay here anymore."

"We can't Emma." He warned, forcing himself to pull away from her. "You are the princess. You're the savior."

Emma's expression fell, "How do you know the prophecy? Is it that common knowledge? Does everyone know what I'll eventually have to do to protect this kingdom?" She tried not to let the vicious bite of her words sound like an attack at him – they weren't. They were an attack at the cruel system that bound her to her place in the world.

"Aye lass," Killian stepped forward and brushed his fingers over the curve of cheek. "Your birth brought upon the hope of the kingdom. The magic that's with in you can only be released at your death." He frowned, realizing just how serious that prophecy was for her.

"So Rumplestiltskin says." Emma scoffed, shaking her head. "I pray it was a ruse. That my life is my own. That I don't have to die for these people one day."

Killian swallowed shakily, "If you're killed by evil and the kingdom falls. Sacrifice yourself and the kingdom is saved." His eyes met hers, "You need to go." His hand fell away from her cheek and he forced himself turn his back on her and starting towards the little cot in the corner.

"I'm engaged." She admitted quietly, her voice cracking. "You spoke of Rumplestilskin and now I speak of his son. It was all arranged before I was even born. Not long after the prophecy was written up."

Killian's expression fell as he turned his head and stared at her, "And I have no heart." That was why she had to go.

Those were the words that brought tears to her eyes and made her knees go weak, "W-what?"

"I fought her hold long enough to avoid killing you." There was the smallest amount of magic left within his veins that allowed him fight Cora's hold and fight through to moments of strength. Moments of seeing Emma. "But there will come a moment when I cannot fight it and I will harm you." Killian felt his throat go dry, "Then evil will have killed you and the kingdom will fall."

"No." Emma shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes. "I will not leave you again."

"You've walked away before Emma, when we were two very different people – children. It will be easier now." His voice was level and easy, despite the pain inside of his chest. He focused on the one emotion he understood in this moment, the emotions he had for her.

"We will find your heart Killian." Emma said assuredly. "_Together_." She was well aware that Cora having his heart meant that she was in danger while she was with Killian, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to handle losing him again.

A/N: I'm completely blown away by the fact that I have 73 follows on the first chapter of this fic – I never imagined this much interest and I'm just sort of teary eyed over it. I hope I do not fail you.

ashanightingale you asked for me to explain the prophecy! Well this was the chapter where it was meant to be explained, so here you have it!


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving with her to find his heart sounded like a wonderful plan. He would be allowed to spend more time with her and enjoy her company, but it was too dangerous. He wouldn't allow for her to place herself in that harm. "Emma, love, you have to go." Killian said quietly, cupping her cheek in his hand, letting his thumb brush over the curve of her cheek. "It's not safe for you to be here." Leaving her was going to be more painful than having his heart removed. "With me."

"No," Emma shook her head, "We're going to find your heart." There was no way that she would be swayed, "It'll be just like last time. You and me and an adventure of a lifetime."

"We cannot find it Emma," His eyes closed as he fought off a sudden swell of pain that made its way through his chest. _Cora_.

She was holding his heart now as they spoke.

"And why's that?"

Killian's jaw clenched tight, "Because then Cora will have what she wants."

"Doesn't it matter if _I_get to have what I want?" Emma whispered, bringing her fingers up to brush over his jaw. She blinked back stray tears as her eyes met his. "Please Killian. Let me find your heart. It's the least I can do for you."

"I am not worth your safety, _princess_." Using that phrase put distance between them. Verbal distance. Similar to the distance Killian put between them as he pulled away from her reluctantly.

"Killian?"

He staggered backwards, clutching at his chest in a vain attempt to stop the pain. His head was drumming the beat of the heart that was being squeezed, wherever Cora was. "Go, Emma. Go _now_! I won't risk your life."

"No!" Emma resisted, walking towards him. She would face whatever fate she faced with him. Her hands sought out the material of his shirt, tugging him close. "Fight it. For me. Please."

"She's going to kill me." His vision blurred with tears as he grabbed onto her shoulders for support. "Emma." He mumbled as he focused his gaze, letting it sweep over her face, memorizing every little feature of her– just in case. In case she was his last sight.

"Then I will find your heart on my own." Emma's smiled at him and met his eyes. She rose up on her toes, bridging the distance between them despite his attempt to avoid her lips. She kissed him, gasping as she felt the tiniest surge of magic between their lips. That little shock of lightning like magic affirmed what she already knew. _He_ was her True Love.

Emma pulled back from the kiss, blinking back the tears that clung to her lashes. He looked better; there wasn't pain in his eyes or a tight lipped smile on his lips. Had it been her fault that he lost his heart? Did Cora find a way to get to her through him? Or was it just pure luck that he had connections to her?

"Why you?"

Killian hung his head, avoiding her gaze. "She came to Neverland just after your betr-" No, _betray_ was to cruel a word to use in the moment. "She came after you _left _Neverland. There she met a very broken young man. A young man who had lost his way and had lost his flight."

Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, trying to hide the tremble. "I was told over and over again by everyone I knew that I needed to grow up. I listened. I thought that since sixteen was an age of maturity that it was time for me to go. I thought you would grow bored of me."

"Nine years with you were not enough for me." Killian almost smiled, though what sad little smile there was was twisted with sadness. "But it's been twelve years and perhaps…" He shook his head. There was no way that he would ever move on from her. He needed to remind her of her real life, the one that he would leave behind when he left the dungeon or died there."When is the royal wedding then? You mentioned that you're engaged? Surely your soon to be husband would quiver at the thought of your lips on a pirate's." He tried to play off the pain, the loss.

Emma frowned, "It's at the end of the month." With a heavy sigh she reached for his hand, holding it between both of hers. Her finger tips stroked across his skin, willing him to listen to her. "I just got you back Peter." She whispered, tilting her head up to look into his blue eyes. Saying his name felt like an answer to a prayer. "Listen to me, I will find your heart and we will have a chance." She would make sure of that fact.

"Lass," He shook his head adamantly, "You cannot."

"I will get it back."

"You're not listening to me-"

"I know I'm not. Because I know what I hear in my heart." Emma replied, a smile cracking her expression.

"Oh? And what's it saying?" He ventured quietly, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"It's telling me to fight for what I love." She brushed her lips over his knuckles. "And that's you." Emma took a step away from him, glancing back towards the cell. "I should go and start this story."

Killian watched her quietly, moving to sit down on the little cot in the corner of his cell. She wouldn't be able to retrieve his heart and worse she might die trying to get it. He wasn't worth the fall of the kingdom. She was being unreasonable.

But Emma's thoughts were not about the kingdom or her own life. She was more concerned about Killian and what would become of him alone in the palace without a protector. Though she had pled for his safety before her father, she doubted that in her absence he would uphold her request. Especially if her absence was known to be because of what she felt for their prisoner. No one knew about her adventures as a child, to many her tales were nothing more than a story.

"We're going together" Emma said, turning back around to look at the pirate. "Come on." She beckoned him to follow and laughed when he feigned a protested. "Suit yourself." She marched towards him, wrapped her arms around his middle and tugged him onto his feet. She pulled him towards the opening of the cell, pushing him out despite his reluctance. "For the gods' sake go."

"Emma, princesses don't run off with pirates on adventures that should be called death quests." He tangled his fingers in her blond hair, running the strands between his fingers. Gods, she was beautiful. If anything happened to her, because of him, he'd end himself.

"But princesses do run off when a boy comes and knocks her bedroom window. Saying beautiful words like, 'Come with me'. Words that promised her an adventure. So think of this as me saying _Come with me Killian_." She leaned into his touch with a warm smile, "Let's go now, before a guard comes down here and catches me with you."

"Ha! You're embarrassed of me." Killian smirked, trying to return his charming and playful nature. He hated the way being heartless left him, as if being himself was a chore, taking every ounce of energy he possessed away. But he would save face for Emma's sake.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't make me scream for the guards just to prove to you the fact that I don't care who knows I'm with you. As long as I get your heart back so that I can actually _be_ with you."

"Bold little words for the princess who just told me I was her first kiss." He couldn't help but tease her, "You do want to wear white on your wedding day don't you?"

"Not if you're the one I'm walking down the aisle to." She tossed; she put her hands on her hips and nodded her head towards the door. "Now are you coming?"

"Well, if I have that to look forward to in the future then yes."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you all have the third chapter of Old Magic, I've already started working on the fourth chapter, but it is going to take me just a little bit longer because of some of the interactions within it. It may even be a little heftier.


	4. Chapter 4

They stowed away into the night. Emma, with the cunning mind of an overprotected princess, tricked the guards at the top of the stairs to switch their posts. In the confusion of what was going on, thinking that they had missed the allotted time to switch their posts, they left before their shift covers arrived. Which gave Emma and Killian the opportunity to slip out of the dungeon and into the dark corridors of the castle.

"We'll take my horse." Emma took ahold of his hand as they ran towards the stable, "Can you ride with the hook or am I going to need to hold the reins?"

"I'll let you control the reins," He chuckled, trying to play of the fact that him in charge of her life like that was a dangerous thing. A horse was a large beast, controlled by the wrong person, could prove detrimental. "Saddle up." He shooed her, leaning against the stall door of one of the horses.

Emma walked down the corridor, opening one of the stall doors and disappearing inside. She came out a few minutes later, a black Fresian bridled and ready to set off. "Give me a boost up." Killian obeyed her, coming over to the side of the horse and giving her a leg up to get on. He followed a moment later, settling comfortably behind her.

There was no fear at what she might encounter to save him. She would have been far more worried for him to be left at the castle to be manhandled by her father or worse - returned to Cora to continue as her puppet. Peter, as she knew him better, was someone she had never been able to forget – someone who's influence on her younger years continued to influence her throughout her life.

With a kick the horse started off at a low trot, hooves clipping against the compacted dirt of the stable as she led them out and kicked the horse into a canter. Killian rested his good hand at her hip, inwardly cursing that this position may have proven to be a bad idea. With every step of the horses gait it shifted her against him, drawing desires out of him that he was trying to keep at bay. Emma had a definite effect on him.

The journey lasted through the night and still they weren't quite to Cora's kingdom. Weary and tired Killian convinced her to stop at an Inn and rest for the night. Stubbornly Emma refused being far more content to bundle up in her cloak and rest against a tree with him.

"There's every risk that one of my father's men would be at the Inn, I'm not coming this far to be caught." Emma curled her knees up close to her chest, pulling her cloak around her.

Killian plopped down on the ground beside her, "Every chance that you might catch a cold as well."

"I never caught a cold in Neverland and I slept on the ground and in the trees and by the bank of a river." Emma cocked a brow at him, her lips curved up in a smile. "I think I'll be fine."

"Ah," Killian scooted closer to her, slipping his arm behind her back and tugging her to him. "But in Neverland you neither age nor ill." His head leaned back against the tree and he looked up at the sky. His eyes went straight to _his_ star and he frowned. "At this rate I may never return to Neverland."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning in his arms and resting her head against his shoulder. She ran her fingers over his shirt, savoring the warmth of having him so close. She had never been this close to a man, this intimate. The kiss they shared today had been her first and as romantic as she seemed, she was content that he would be the only man to kiss her.

"It's not your fault lass," Killian shook his head, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "I think I was meant to grow up sooner or later too." His fingers traced a soft pattern against her waist.

"And you wouldn't have seen me again."

"These are minutes that I'll never forget, Emma."

Emma tensed, "Killian are saying that these minutes are numbered? I'm not going to marry!" Her innocence towards the world was so clear in her voice. As if she could will her fate to be stopped.

"The likelihood that we get my heart is so small Emma. Even then, I'm not a good man, especially not a good man for a princess." Killian sighed heavily, shaking his head. His arms kept tight around her, pulling her slightly closer. "What we know and feel means nothing to the real world."

Emma's bottom lip quivered and she pulled away from him, "I need to sleep." She turned her back to him, pulling the hood of her cape up around her cheeks, leaning against the tree. It was uncomfortable, but she would deal with it.

"Come here you daft girl," Killian pulled on her arm, convincing her to rest her cheek on his chest. "You do actually want to sleep don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes and relenting to her tiredness. Worrying about what would come to pass in a month was not going to help with facing the Queen of Hearts tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke early, and set off towards the turreted castle, nestled beneath impassable mountains that leered at travelers menacingly. This part of the kingdom had a vile darkness about, the air was sharp and bitter, and an evil loomed everywhere.

"Ah," Cora purred out, looking approvingly at her puppet. "You've brought me the princess. That will be all." Killian backed down instantly, his eyes flickering to Emma as she continued to step forward.

"Actually," Emma said boldly, fear welling up inside of her. "I'm here for Killian's heart."

Cora smirked at the young princess, "Well, someone hasn't learned her place yet." She clapped her hands together and rounded behind Emma. "Oh, but do plead. I love pleading."

"I'm willing to do anything."

"_Emma_." Killian warned, stepping towards her but finding a block between them. His eyes flickered hostilely at Cora, knowing that the witch had placed a barrier between him and the princess. She was on her own.

"It's a fair trade, Princess." Cora sneered at the blond, with a flick of her wrist chains snaked across the ground and chained Killian into place.

"What's your price?"

"His heart for yours." The witch walked around behind her table, tapping her fingers against the box that presumably held Killian's heart.

Emma stared at the witch, her eyes widening. With her heart – she could take over the kingdom from within. But for Peter. There was no option.

"Emma no!" Killian shouted, jerking his wrists to try to free himself from the bindings. He could not stand by and watch Emma trade her life for his – it wasn't worth hers. He wasn't worth this.

"Deal." Emma said quietly. Without a blink of an eye Cora's hand was pressed into her chest. The pain was excruciating, bringing tears to her eyes as she felt the witch's fingers grip her heart. She cried out, her fists balling at her sides.

"Emma!" Killian shouted, fighting the chains hard enough to bring bruises to his wrists.

She tilted her head, eyes meeting Killian's. "I'm sorry."

The laugh that escaped Cora's mouth was short lived as she drew her hand back to remove the heart – it wouldn't come out of her chest. "What?" She hissed, glaring at Emma with pure malice in her eyes.

A smile formed on Emma's lips as she realized what had happened. It was love. Love was what was able to keep her heart within her chest. It was her love for Killian – Peter. Triumphantly Emma shoved Cora out of the way, rushing towards the box that she had motioned towards. "What?" She whispered as she stared into the empty box.

"Ever so sorry," Cora cackled as Emma faced her. In her hand, glowing the sickening red of a heart removed with magic, was Killian's heart. She tightened her fist, smirking as Killian cried out in agony.

"No!" Emma screamed as the heart turned to dust in Cora's hold. With a puff of black smoke, the witch evaporated before her eyes and she was left with Killian's body sprawled out on the floor.

Emma rushed across the room, collapsing to her knees beside him. She grabbed his hand, his arm, anything to see if he was still alive. "No, no, no, Killian." It was remarkable how cold he was, just moment after death. He was like ice. Like death.

She cradled his body in her arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. He was gone. He was _really_gone. She got him back, only to lose him no longer than a day later. "Please Killian." She begged, knowing that he couldn't truly hear her. How could her heart hurt more now, than with the pain of Cora's hand inside of her chest?

"No. _Please_." She whispered, hugging him close. "Peter," Emma's lips brushed his ear as she spoke. "Please. Please hear me." Sobs choked her as she buried her face against the crook of his neck. He was so cold.

"I just got you back Peter." She cried, her fingers tightening in the material of his shirt. "I love you. I do. I really do. I love you." The words fell from her lips like a broken prayer. "Don't you know that my heart is your heart? Because it is."

There was a snap, like power crackling through the air. A bright light flooded the room, washing away every ounce of color in one blinding moment.

Emma cried out at as pain suddenly tightened her chest – her heart. The pain was a different sort of pain from what Cora had doled out. "What-?" She whispered weakly, her head slumping forward as she tried not to cry out in pain. The light began to fade away, coming to a peak between them, before disappearing completely.

"Emma…?"

* * *

**A/N:** This was such a hard chapter to write! So much had to be conveyed and a lot was happening. I hope that it was not a disappointment!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Emma…?"_

She felt lightheaded and dizzy, his voice sounding distant in her ears. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the spinning world around her. The drumming of blood hammered in her ears and she took a few harsh breaths. "Killian." She swallowed, gasping for oxygen as her eyes flew open.

Blue eyes opened to meet hers, his lashes partially concealing his gaze, as if he were still partially under the grips of sleep. "Emma." He rasped, his voice was dry like his lips as they parted for him to suck in a deep breath. He was alive. Somehow.

"I.." Emma started in disbelief, before releasing her hold on the back of his neck and scooting down to press her cheek to his chest, listening inside of him. There was a heartbeat. "Your heart…but." She sat back on her knees and stared down at him. "Killian you're alive. You're alive!"

"How?" Killian pressed his palm to the wooden floor beneath him, sitting up slowly. He gasped at the twinge of pain in his chest. The action wouldn't have been so unusual if Emma hadn't done the exact same action. "Emma…?"

A grin spread across her lips as she realized something had happened that she never dreamed would happen. "I believed." Emma answered, reaching for his hand. She kissed his knuckles before turning his hand and pressing his palm to her chest. With her free hand she pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. "We are of one heart now Killian. Lke the legends told to children. All of the legends of the old magic. They're true."

"The legends of True Love." Killian swallowed shakily, he freed his hand from her hold, bringing it up to cup her cheek. "I have always cared for you Emma. I've tried to ignore those deeper feelings. But now I see exactly why I lost my magic."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." The warmth of his smile filled her heart with something wonderful. He caught her lips softly, kissing her slowly. He was surprised at the intensity she responded with, the passion swelling in his heart as she cupped the back of his head. It was he who broke for air, needing just an inch of space before he did something foolish to the princess. Even if she was being so willing and wanting, he knew he must tread lightly. She was still the princess.

"We must protect each other Emma, my love." He combed his fingers through her hair, grinning at the adoration in her eyes. She covered his hand with hers as he continued. "If one of us dies the other follows. That is what those legends spoke of. Your heart is too valuable for someone like me to share it, but it is what it is." Then it struck him – she would have to return to her kingdom. To the castle and to her fate. A mournful expression crossed his face and he hung his head.

"What is it Killian?"

"Your wedding…"

"No, we're not taking me back to the castle. We can go anywhere now!"

"Cora learned today that she cannot take your heart – when she finds that I am alive you'll be at worse risk. You must go back and be protected by your family."

"You can't leave me now!"

Killian shook his head, "I'm going nowhere, princess. We'll discuss all of this with your father and your mother."

With a deep breath, she nodded in agreement, trying to bolster herself and believe that it would all be alright. "We'll figure this out together."

"Yes." Killian assured her, his crystal blue eyes meeting her steely grey ones. "We'll be alright." A laugh cracked his tense expression, "Do you think they'd allow the princess to take a lover when you marry?"

"No." She shook her head, trying not to smirk when he frowned.

"Ah."

"Because when I marry you I have no intentions to want anyone else."

"Emma." Killian warned, his lips pressing into a thin line. "You must do what you must for the kingdom. That is far more important to a flirtatious pirate like me. Though, to be fair, I am better than any man in the kingdom."

The blond slapped his cheek playfully, "Oh shut up."

"I'm just stating the honest truth." He said with a smirk, running his fingers through his hair before looking around. "We need to get out of here before the Queen comes back."

"She's not the Queen." Emma said dryly, standing up. "My mother is the Queen, Cora is a delusional witch who hungers for power."

"Accurate," Killian pushed himself onto his feet, reaching for the princess' hand and tugging her out the castle without another word.

Emma couldn't help but be curious about everything he had done in between their years of knowing each other. It felt like yesterday since she left Neverland, despite that they were both two very different people now. He was a pirate, as all adults become, with a history behind him. He was the notorious Captain Hook, famed thief and wife-stealer. Peter had always been a flirtatious young man, always knowing the right thing to say and how to smooth talk you into doing what he wanted. It was no surprise that he'd grown into this sort of man. While he had a world of knowledge about everything _intimate_ she was left to wonder and hope that what she'd read in books was somewhat accurate.

"I-.." She pursed her lips, stopping at her horse and turning around to look at him. "I'm not a bad kisser am I?" As soon as the words escaped her lips she felt like a fool. "Nevermind." Emma sighed heavily and turned to face away from him. "Here, help me up."

"Of course m'lady," Killian grinned, giving her the boost up before hauling himself up on to the horse. He let his hand settle at her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder as she kicked the horse into a trot. "To answer your que-"

"No, I don't want to know." She shook her head, shivering as his breath danced against her neck.

"It was going to be all good," He exclaimed softly, "Yes, you're an excellent kisser. A natural." He kissed her shoulder and smiled to himself. "But then again, I think True Love's kiss is supposed to be all exhilarating whether or not you're a good kisser."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Compliment and then insult – such a pirate."

"Oi! Lass, you wound me."

"What? You _are_ a pirate."

Killian nodded, "But you said it derogatively."

"Mhm," She smirked, "Pirates should be spoken of derogatively. They're thieves, murderers, wife stealers."

"Well, thief yes, murderer no, and wife stealer?" He puffed out his chest, "Accurate I suppose as well." He wasn't quite the 'man-whore' as some pirates he'd encountered, but he was certainly not virtuous. "Just another reason why you marrying this arranged husband has to happen."

"Why? So you can steal me?"

"Exactly," He tried to make a laugh of it, but she wasn't taking it as a joke. Marrying the man was deadly serious. "If you had any idea how much restraint I use with you."

"How much?"

"_Princess_."

"Indulge me." Emma said curiously. "I'd like to know what it is that I make you yearn to do."

"Too soon," Killian shook his head, "Stop pushing your luck, love. You just had your first kiss yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have to wait at least a year before you're interested in anything more with someone."

She laughed harshly, "Well like it or not I'll be married in a month if you do nothing. I believe that a marriage is consummated the night of the wedding?"

Killian groaned to himself, a swell of protectiveness causing him to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. A bad action as it set her atop him and with every step of the horse she rocked against him. "We must talk to your parents before any of this is decided."

"Before _what_ is decided? I believe my marriage is a rather set deal already." She scoffed, shaking her head. "But that's fine, I submit as I am meant to and be the good dutiful bride."

"Is this all because you want to know what I want to do with you?" Killian asked, holding her hip tightly. "Because I can tell you what I want to do, but the fact of the matter is I'm afraid that once I say it – I won't be able to keep my actions in check." His fingers edged forward slightly, dipping a little too low and he pulled his hand away as if he had been scalded. "Forgive me."

Every last nerve in her body felt on fire at his touch, accident or not it was exhilarating feel the slow burn inside her belly. "It's fine." She replied shakily, "As long as you don't repeat that action while I'm handling a horse. Deal?"

"Deal." He purred into the shell of her ear. Killian rested his chin against her shoulder, focusing on his breath in an attempt to control his desires. She was the princess, with a prophecy hanging above her head, with duties, some unseen fiancée to marry in a month, she had been sheltered her whole life after she left him and now… All he wished for, for her was that the fates could somehow bend reality and allow them to be together.

"I'm not looking forward to returning home." Emma sighed, "By the time we return it will have been nearly a week. A week of freedom and relief. I haven't felt this free since… since."

"Neverland?"

"Yes. I miss that feeling." Emma sighed, shaking her head. "They're going to be furious with me. I'm barely allowed on the grounds of the castle without four guards."

Killian chuckled, "So does that mean your bedchamber has guards in it as well?"

"No," She smacked his knee. "But that doesn't mean you're going to just waltz in their whenever you like. _Yet_."

"I like the word yet, very promising, princess." He turned his chin and kissed her cheek, smiling. For now he wasn't going to worry about her parents or what would be thought of them. He prayed to the fates that they would believe them that her virtue had not been breached in any way. Though he would be more than willing to breach it, he knew that it was not his place. He was a gentleman though – one that was not going to risk Emma's propriety for a roll beneath the sheets with her. Even if that was something he was rather keen to do.

* * *

"Well, we didn't quite make it half way tonight." Emma stated as she tied the reins to a low hanging branch, running her hand over the horse's muzzle. "I suppose having a half a heart makes one a bit exhausted."

"Or being dead and brought back to life." Killian retorted, leaning against the tree and studying Emma, backlit by the blue hue of the moon high in the sky above them. "Oh, I see how it is; the horse gets all of the kisses." He teased as Emma pressed a kiss to the horse's nose.

Emma looked over her shoulder at him, rolling her eyes. "You've had a few today."

"Not nearly enough, considering I nearly – well did, die today." His brows rose as he smirked at her. Killian was aware that he was treading on potentially dangerous turf with this. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to lead her on, make her believe that they had a chance that lasted longer than a month. But, he was aware that these last twenty odd days could potentially be just that. Their last.

And given their little conversation earlier in the day, he honestly shouldn't have been requesting more kisses out of her. But at the same time, he wanted to feel her lips pressed to his again, that warm rush that flooded him when they touched.

"You know," Hook's eyes swept over her as he took a step towards her. "You look gorgeous all awashed with blue moonlight." His fingers brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek.

"If you're going to kiss me, you should just kiss me." She laughed, her cheeks feeling warm beneath his gaze. "You say I look good in blue moonlight, but I prefer the blue tint to my reflection in your eyes."

His chuckle rumbled low in his throat, "Gods, Emma, you do something to me." Without another word he leaned in and sealed his lips to hers. He started slow, trying to prolong the kiss without forcing the air from her lungs. He was well aware that she had kissed no one but him and she still had things to learn, but he was impressed by her willingness to let him guide the kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, while the weight of his hook rested at the small of her back. Times like this he yearned to have two hands – for her. She deserved two hands to be holding her and touching her.

Emma pulled back from the kiss, blinking rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at him, her lips puffy from his assault, tongue sliding across her bottom lip to nurse it. That had been exhilarating, but she craved just a little more out of him.

"We sh-" _Stop. _They should have stopped there with that kiss, but Emma – raring to continue the kiss, pressed her lips to his again. Fumbling for the right place for her hands: shoulders, arms, back of the neck, the cheek, somewhere, she finally let her hands rest one on his shoulder and one at the back of his head where her fingers could tease through his hair.

Her mother had once warned her against these sorts of actions, to ignore any advances by stable boys, passing-through-royalty from other kingdoms, and especially the occasional vagabond who ended up in their villages. A completely hypocritical move by her mother, who she knew had met her father under some rather interesting predicaments – to forbid her daughter from being anything more than a pawn for their kingdom.

But right now her mother's voice of reason was not the voice talking in her ear, no the voice talking in her ear was the desires of a young woman who had been kept basically locked in her room out of harm's way.

Killian's resolve was slowly snapping as he took a few steps back until he had her sufficiently pressed between him and a tree. Everything about Emma felt designed to wind him up and set him lose to spiral downwards. She was going to be his undoing. Riding behind her on the horse had been bad enough, but now every curve of her was deliciously pressed to him. He pulled back from the kiss breathily, letting their lips brush as he spoke.

"We should stop, before we both do something we'll regret."

"I'd never regret anything."

"You don't understand."

Emma met his eyes, "I've read books."

"You're a princess and I'm a pirate, I've sullied your name enough."

"Would you stop with the name and the title!" She snapped, the desire in her eyes completely gone now. "I'm tired of being their _princess_. I just want to be Emma – your Emma."

"My Emma." He brushed his thumb along the curve of her cheek bone, leaning back into kiss her again. Just a little longer, that was all he was allowing himself. A few more minutes of kissing her, of touching her, and then he would let it stop for tonight. Despite the fact that he was mentally thinking through unlacing her bodice, pulling the laces roughly out of their little holes, shoving her skirt up – no. He shouldn't be thinking that far of ahead, he was going to get himself in trouble thinking like that.

"Ki-" She pulled back, her chest heaving as she tried to gain her breath again. "Killian, I love you."

"Say the other name."

"Peter," She bit down on her bottom lip, almost embarrassed to be saying it to the older and much more attractive variation of her boyhood hero. "I love _Peter_."

"I love you Emma." He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling adoringly at her. "I'd say with all of my heart, but I think I'm loving you with your own heart."

"Well, now we know I'm your True Love."

Killian kissed the tip of her nose, "I always knew."

"So did I."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sort of terrified by this chapter. I'm afraid that I've failed you all.


End file.
